FIGS. 1A-1C schematically illustrate metrology target elements used in the prior art. FIG. 1A schematically illustrates a solid bar as target element 120 on a blank background 110 as part of designed target 100. The bar has feature width W. FIGS. 1B and 1C schematically illustrates a segmented bar as target element 120 on blank background 110 as part of designed target 100. The bar has feature width W and a segmentation pitch P. Lines 130 denotes central cross sections of target element 120 and background 110 in the respective direction which denote feature widths W and pitch P.